Kyo Mo Yuki Mo Daisuki
by Miho Yamaguchi
Summary: Tohru is excited because of her discovery of a new member of the Zodiac. Along with that, Kyo and Yuki are becoming more and more friendly. There will be a Tohru pairing, but I'm not telling yet! There will also be an OC, but she will not have a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Mie Sohma wa dare!_

_(Who is Mie Sohma!)_

Today was a hot summer day, and Tohru and Yuki were sitting on the front porch, drinking from steaming cups of tea, watching Kyo train in the front yard, though Yuki said, "Kyo is too much of an idiot to improve." Kyo ignored the words, and trained anyway. However, just as Kyo turned the other way, a girl came running out from the trees behind him and ran at Kyo. "Kyoooooon chaaaaaaan!" She jumped, landed on him, and flung her arms around him. However, Kyo didn't transform, and it was evident to Tohru, that this girl must be one of the zodiac. She had narrow black eyes and long black hair in a braid so long, it dragged on the ground a little. Tohru thought that is she had cut her hair, the girl would look just like Akito, besides the height. However, as soon as she hit the ground, she dropped her smile and stood up. "I'm disappointed you didn't hear me running behind you. Your martial arts defense is going down, Kyon chan. I suggest you train harder." she said, and ducked as Kyo threw a well aimed punch where here head had been.

"DAMMIT MIE!" Kyo yelled in anger and frustration and they began fighting. Tohru looked beside her at Yuki.

"Yuki kun?" she asked in hope of an explanation.

Yuki grinned. "This is Mie Sohma. She's been growing her hair since she was little. She's like Hatori. She's year of the dragon, and sadly ends up like a sea horse as well. She's been doing martial arts and piano since she was two and a half years old or so, and she's really good at those two things, and trust me, she isn't good at anything else. She's dedicated her life to those two things. Mie goes traveling all over the world, learning martial arts styles in different countries. She goes all over the place by herself, and she's our age."

They watched as Mie and Kyo continued to fight. "Does she, like Kagura san, love Kyo kun?" she asked, smiling. With that, Yuki nearly burst out laughing.

"As if!" he said, "No... She and Kyo were friends a long time ago. They both were and still are martial arts fanatics, and they both... well, not to be rude, but they were both... Uh... Well, Mie isn't supposed to be a seahorse, and Kyo well... He's a monster, so understood each other so eventually, they began to develop a friendship. Oh, and she isn't at all fond of Kagura. No... She loves doing Kagura immitations because she hates Kagura, and also because it gets Kyo annoyed. Just now, what you saw, when she she jumped on to Kyo and started hugging him, I have to admit that was one of the best Kagura immitations I've seen. Don't you think?"

Tohru laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha! I have to agree with you, Yuki kun. But if Mie san is so good at martial fighting, how come she hasn't at all hit Kyo kun yet? All I've seen her do is dodge everything he does to her." This was true, as all Mie had done was done a flip to get out of they way, jumped over Kyo's moves.

Yuki watched for a while. "Mie likes to make the fight go on for a while so that she can see how much Kyo's improved since they last fought. Then in the end, Kyo gets really beaten to a- Oh the end is now!" They watched as Kyo punched at her again and she spun the other way to avoid it. She then managed to trip Kyo, but before he hit the ground, she punched him in the middle of the stomach and sent him flying.

"Mie chan!" Yuki said, and he stood up. "Which country did you learn that from?"

"Ah Yun chan! I didn't notice you were there!" She bowed deeply. "I just came back from China yesterday! I was training there and the masters taught me!" Shigure appeared, sliding the paper doors behind him.

"What's all this noise about? Oh Mie chan! How many countries have you visited now?"

"Sensei!" Mie said, and she bowed again. "I haven't seen you since New Years! I've visited five countries! France, Spain, and Italy, to learn about music, and America and China for martial arts."

Shigure's eyes popped. "FIVE COUNTRIES! MIE THAT'S A LOT!" he stopped yelling. "Did Akito send you here? Or did you just come to fight Kyo?"

"I-" Mie started.

"You should visit more often, Mie. You concentrate so hard on your talents, no one in your family sees you anymore! I hear you have a job..." Shigure said, smiling.

"And it's well paying! I got a completely unfurnished three room house!" Mie said excitedly.

"Three room? You mean three bedrooms? WOW!" Shigure said, astounded.

"No... I mean it has three rooms. One living room, one bathroom, and one kitchen." Mie said., counting them off on her fingers.

"Where do you sleep then?" Yuki asked.

"In the living room." Mie said and she scowled. She looked sideways at Kyo, who looked fit to burst with laughing. "Shut up Kyon chan."

Kyo managed to keep a straight face. "Why did you come here, damn sea horse?" Kyo asked, "You didn't just come to fight me did you?"

"I wouldn't go anywhere just for a stupid cat, Kyon kyon." Mie snapped, "I came to meet Tohru Honda san." she looked down, where Tohru had been sitting the whole time. She was so shocked to see her sitting there, she bowed so fast, her braid nearly hit Tohru in the face. Seeing this and quickly reacting, Yuki grabbed the braid. "P-Pleased to meet you Honda san!" Mie said. "I've heard many good things about you Honda san. I'm sorry about my braid. " Mie said, taking it out of Yuki's hands. "I swear it has a mind of it's own..."

"I've heard things about you as well, Mie san. Yuki said you have very godly piano talent Mie san! I hear you've traveled the world!" Tohru said in admiration. "I hear you go by yourself Mie san. Was it hard without your parents, Mie san?" At these words, Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and Mie's eyes got very wide.

"Mie doesn't have-" Yuki started, but Mie cut him off.

"Do you enjoy it here at Sensei's house, Honda san? Sensei's house doesn't smell like dust anymore, you managed to clean it! I don't think there are many people who have guts to want to help Shigure clean house, and HEY! Kyon chan doesn't smell bad like he used to! I just noticed!" Mie said, and she dodged another punch from Kyo.

"DAMMIT YOU DUMB SEAHORSE YOU REALLY ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Kyo said, and at these words, Mie looked delighted.

"Momiji said he noticed it too, Kyo, that you seem cleaner now." Mie said.

"MOMIJI I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure: O.O... Sweatdrop

Mie: o.0... Sweatdrop

Shigure gestured at the house. "Why don't you come in Mie chan?" Mie bowed slightly again.

"Thank you, Sensei." Mie took off her shoes and stepped inside. Kyo stomped off to his room, Yuki claimed he had some homework to do, and Shigure went to his office to work. Mie sat down by the kotatsu, careful not to sit on her braided hair. Tohru went to go and get some tea. Mie was alone sitting... Daydreaming...

FLASHBACK OF FOUR YEARS AGO...

_Mie was in a large room with wooden floorboards, and blank white walls, but most importantly, there was a large grand piano in it... Mie sat in the chair by the piano and played a song by Mozart. Kyo walked in, and sat on the edge of the grand piano. Mie finished the song... He said. "Mie? What would you do if someone said they loved you?"_

_Mie looked down. It's been a long time since he's called me Mie... I'm used to him calling me, Mitchan. He must be serious. She thought. Then she replied. "It depends who it is..."_

"_What if it were me?" Kyo replies. Mie took a sharp intake of breath._

"_I'd probably hit you in the face." she grinned._

_Kyo's face flushed pink. "In that case... Hit me."_

"_Wh-what!"_

"_You're going to hit me anyway, after what I want to tell you... Mie... I wanted to tell you... Um... I-l..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Tohru's voice invaded Mie's thoughts. "Mie san? Would you like some tea?" Mie immediately looked up.

"Honda san? My name isn't Mie san." Mie told her, and Tohru looked a little confused. "Call me Mie chan. It makes me nervous to be called Mie san."

"In that case, call me Tohru." Tohru said to her, "I feel kinda old when people call me Honda san..." Mie laughed. "Mie chan? Um, if something's bothering you, please feel free to tell me!"

"What?"

"When I came to offer you some tea, you seemed very troubled by something, and I would hate to see you unhappy Mie chan!"

Immediately, Mie smiled. _I am so glad that Kyo is living with such a kind respectful gir_l she thought. _It ought to soften him up a bit_ "Thank you Tohru, but at the moment, I'm not troubled at all! I'm sorry I worried you." Mie stayed at Shigure's house for the remainder of the day, looking around Yuki's "secret base" with Yuki, and listening to Tohru talk about her friends, Arisa Uotani the American-Japanese half half, and the psychic Saki Hanajima, and also Mie talked about her voyages in China with her masters. However, Shigure slid the paper door at around 7:00 in the evening, because he was getting hungry for dinner.

He looked kindly at Mie. "Mie? Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mie wished she could, from the sounds of what Yuki and Kyo said, Tohru's cooking is fantastic! However, Mie didn't want to force herself on them.

"I couldn't do that! Tohru's cooking is very good I've heard, but I couldn't possibly inconveniece you anymore than I already have."

Shigure grinned. "You aren't annoying us... Well Kyo, maybe, but there hardly is anyone that doesn't annoy him... Is your house close by, Mie chan?"

The others were already eating, and finally Mie sat reluctantly and ate as well. "Yes Sensei, it's close to Momiji's father's building."

"You shouldn't go home, Mie. It's getting dark. You don't know if some pervert will come your way..."

Yuki sighed. "Yup! Those perverts walking around... I bet they all look like clones of Shigure."

Kyo scowled. "For once I agree with you..." Dinner finished.

Mie looked flustered. "I'm tough! I'll beat them to a pulp if those perverts come near me! You don't need to put yourself in so much trouble Sensei. I'm sure you have lots of work to do..."

"Why don't you stay the night, Mie chan?" Mie looked completely freaked out by the prospect of it. "Oh... But we have no more rooms in the house." Now, Yuki and Kyo looked freaked out.

"My room only has one bed." Yuki said immediately.

"My room has only one too." Kyo said as well.

"Shigure's room has only one bed too!" Yuki said, at once.

"It's rather large so I don't really mind..." Shigure said slyly.

Kyo hit the top of Shigure's head with his fist. "Shigure does mind.

The pervert doesn't share his room with anybody."

"I have a large bed too. I wouldn't mind you Mie chan." Tohru said at last.

"You can sleep with Honda san then." Yuki said.

Mie's eyes widened. "Ah no, no, no! I'm going to uh... There's a tall tree outside; I'll sleep in it!" Mie said sounding a bit stupid.

Everyone else: O.O. sweatdrop.

"Are you retarded?" Kyo asked.

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable? And anyway. How are you going to get to the top of that tree to sleep? It's hard to climb!" Tohru said in a worried tone. A mischievous grin spread across Mie's face.

"Wanna watch me get up there?" she asked. They followed her up to the roof.

"Don't tell me your going to try to jump!" Yuki said, "Mie chan... Really... Honda san said you could sleep in her room!" But Mie had already done it. She had jumped from the roof to the tree.

"Good night guys!" The four of them: Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, left the roof to their rooms. However, Mie sat up on her branch. She couldn't sleep. Something important was on her mind. Now that she had met Tohru, she had something else she had to cope with. She had to straighten something out with "him".

Miho: That was a long chapter, considering it was the first... But whatever. YOU KNOW THAT READERS ARE LOVED BUT REVIEWERS AND FLAMERS ARE CHERISHED! Hint hint

Hiro: Get ON with it

Miho: BRAT! •punches him•

Kisa: Miho neechan!

Miho: I'm sorry Kisa

Kisa and Hiro: ENJOY

Miho: Isn't that MY line?


	2. Chapter 2

Ack. I completely forgot to write a disclaimer for the last chapter, so this is for both chapters: I solemnly swear that I will not act as if Fruits Basket belonged to me, because if it did, I'd be rich, and right now, I'm dirt poor.

Chapter 2: Sayounara Mitchan!

(Good bye, Mitchan)

Meanwhile, Tohru was so tired, she changed and fell asleep as soon as her body touched the bed. Downstairs, in Yuki's room, a light was on next to his bed, and Yuki was sitting on his bed, reading a book he had borrowed called: _A Fruit and Vegetable Garden. _Just as he flipped the page he saw a page devoted to strawberries. It made him remember Honda san... _"Strawberries?" she had said, "I LOVE strawberries!"... _Yuki smiled slightly, and quickly skimmed through the page. He decided to read the part about about growing larger strawberries...

During that time, Kyo was sitting on his bed. He thought he was tired... But as soon as he had contact with his bed, he didn't feel remotely tired anymore. He climbed out of his room through the window, climbing the ladder that ended on the roof. He peered into Shigure's room. He was sleeping. Tohru was sound asleep too. His face softened and he felt as if an invisible hand was squeezing his heart. This feeling was new to him. What was it? He continued up the ladder. Yuki... Yuki was smiling into his book. Yuki was awake, _But._ Kyo thought, _ don't really want to talk to the damn rat... _ He had reached the roof. The wind made his hair ripple, and he looked over at the tree where Mie was to be sleeping, but she wasn't. As Kyo looked closely, he saw here eyes were fixed on the moon in the opposite direction. Quietly as a cat (makes sense doesn't it?) Kyo leapt from the roof to the tree. A sudden rustle made Mie look up in horror. She didn't know who it could be!

"If you are a pervert, you're going to die!" she said, getting to her feet in a martial arts position. "You can't hurt me! I'm a mighty dragon! Uh... Seahorse!" She however saw the unreal orange hair, and sat down at once. "Sorry Kyon chan... But Sensei warned me. I can't be careless. What are you doing awake anyway Kyon chan?"

"Couldn't sleep... Bored, and everyone else is sleeping so I came up here..." Kyo said in a bored voice. A long silence followed this statement. It seemed neither of them knew what to say. Five minutes dragged by, and finally, Mie spoke.

"Remember the one day four years ago, when I was playing Mozart on the grand piano? You came and sat at the edge of the piano." Kyo bit his lip.

"Yeah I remember..." Kyo said, his face turning a slight pinkish color.

"You remember what you said right?" Mie asked, and Kyo nodded. "Do you still have those feelings for me?" Kyo sat dumbstruck. His face was red now, not pink.

Kyo's face was very red.

"If you do..." Mie said, "Would you kiss me?" Kyo froze. His heart stopped beating. His lungs stopped breathing. His brain refused to think... But somehow, Kyo processed what she had asked. Then, a few seconds later, as sudden as his body stopped, Kyo's body started again. He took a few very deep breaths. His face got closer to Mie's... His heart was pounding so hard he thought Mie would hear it. They were six or so inches away... Three inches away... One inch away... But Kyo suddenly stopped. He felt something over his mouth. To his surprise it was Mie's hand.

Her hand tightened on his mouth. She then pulled her hand away, as if pulling something off of Kyo's lips. She held whatever it was in her tight fist. It was as if she had Kyo's kiss in her hand. "This kiss..." she said. "Save it for Honda san."

"What?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"I believe every kiss has a meaning and a reason for being there, Kyo. Not even a single one can be wasted. I think that if you had used it on me, it would have been wasted. This may be the only time anyone would allow to back and take a kiss back, so make sure you treat it preciously." Mie said. Kyo looked a bit confused. "Honda san is a wonderful person Kyo, and I know that you like her. Whether or not you know it yet is the question. She is one of the best people I've met in my life and I've been to many places. She is very kind and respectful."

Kyo looked mystified for a bit. "What about you, Mie chan?"

This made Mie smile at the moon. "I was made to be an independent person, Kyo. I found that out after my parents died. I was your good friend for many years, but I left to go around to other countries soon after what you told me four years ago. The truth was... I left BECAUSE of what you said four years ago. I didn't want to face you after that. I didn't want to tell you 'no'. I didn't want you to be unhappy if I said that just because I wanted to be independent and not have to lean on anyone. " Kyo understood exactly what she was talking about now. That was the strange feeling he had as he passed Tohru's room while climbing the ladder.

"Another thing..." Mie said, and Kyo looked up. "I would feel sorry for you if you were stuck with me. Like I said, I'm one who has to be alone a prefers it that way. You'd be stuck doing lots of traveling, putting up with my training, and my piano practicing. It would be just like having a cat on a leash that was five inches long, and not letting it do what it wants. Kyo, I'm sure you, as a cat, wouldn't want to be stuck on that leash."

Kyo, though happy, felt sorrow at the same time. He didn't know why. He wasn't sure what to do. Was Mie just saying that for him? For Tohru? "But..." He finally spoke, "I think Yuki will be with Tohru. He is more brave. Then, what am I supposed to do?" (He's a little bit out of character in this area. TT)

"If Tohru happens to choose Yuki before you tell her, tell her anyway. She will not change her mind, but then again, never expect that good luck will always come to you. I'm sure Yuki is uncertain about himself too. You will go to your room and cry if it's Yuki she's chosen. You can't change how Honda san's mind thinks of you, whether it's pity or whatnot... However, you can change yourself. You have to accept what she chose, for no one else could have chosen for her. You must accept and go on. You will always love Honda san, but if you do not accept and move on, your life will end right there. Though you may still be alive, you will be left like a room without doors and windows, like a library without books."

"Accept and move along..." Kyo said, and almost started laughing. "It sounds like a hell of a lot of work."

"You are very strong, and if she does pick Yuki, I know you, of all people, can deal with it."

"What'll happen to you by the time this happens? Will you get married with someone?" Kyo asked sneering at the mere thought of it. He could not imagine Mie doing anything even related to that. The prospect of her wearing a wedding dress was laughable.

Mie began to laugh. "Preferably not, Kyon chan, but..." she added as an after thought. "If Honda san doesn't choose you, I'll think about it." she said, winking. "But I'm sure there is someone much more suitable for you somewhere; there just has to be!"

"And how am I supposed to find this person?" Kyo asked, raising his eyebrows, "I'm going to have to travel all over the world for it!"

"Kyon?" she asked, holding up her fist. "I'm giving you back your kiss. Use it wisely!" Mie extended her arm and and held out the fist. Kyo grabbed it.

He put his hands on Mie's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. She smiled and hugged back. "Thank you very much, Mitchan."

"You are very welcome, Kyon chan." Mie said. And personally, the two of them thought... _This is what they call, brotherly love..._ For the whole time, Kyo preciously kept his almost wasted kiss in his hand. As soon as Kyo disappeared to his room, Mie, no more problems to trouble her anymore, fell asleep.

Tohru woke up early as usual in the morning, and Kyo did soon after words. Shigure was working in his office, and Yuki was drowsily wandering into the kitchen. Mie woke up from the tree earlier than she would have liked because the "dumb birds" as she called them, in the tree were twittering and screeching at sunrise. Mie came down from the tree and went to where Tohru was folding clothes, Kyo was watching the news, and Yuki was sitting at the table, looking as if he wasn't really awake yet. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Mie asked politely, and the others shook their heads. "Since you are busy Tohru chan and you cooked some dinner for me yesterday, this may be the only time to pay you back! May I make some breakfast please?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Tohru asked, "I could make it, but if you are sure..." she said. Mie nodded and thanked Tohru very much. Mie snapped shut the kitchen door so no one could see what she was up to. She locked it. The only thing Mie could cook were pastries, and she had a secret recipe that she didn't want anyone to see. Within fifteen minutes a sweet smell of bread wafted through the kitchen. Five minutes later Mie wiped the sweat off her brow and looked at her finished pieces. One was shaped like a girl with long hair, one a cat, another a rat, and the last one, a dog. Mie had one for herself which was shaped like a fish since sea horses were way too hard to make. She washed the plates and pots she had used to cook and set them on the drying rack. She had washed them so that no one could figure out how she made the pastries. Mie then exited the kitchen. Yuki walked sleepily in to the kitchen and sat, his head buried in his arms as if he were going to fall asleep again. Tohru tapped Mie on the shoulder. And Kyo stopped to listen. Tohru opened her mouth to speak. "I could smell your cooking. Is that your own recipe?" Mie nodded. "Well, by the smells, I think I figured it out." Mie's eyes widened.

"You little-!" But then she just sighed. "Just don't tell anyone the recipe okay?" Mie said, smiling. Yuki walked and stood at the other side of Tohru. Mie was saying good bye. "Bye Yun chan! Bye Kyon chan! Say goodbye to Sensei for me! Goodbye Tohru! I'll visit again sometime!" she took a few steps away looking in the opposite direction, but then she turned back to face them.

Mie smiled at Tohru and Tohru looked back. "I'm glad it's you, Honda san." Mie said as a final word and ran off into the forest... Tohru knew from experience that many of those who were of the zodiac or knew about the zodiac were nervous about outsiders knowing. However, a few had said, such as the Okami-san from the onsen, that if an outsider were to know about the zodiac, they were glad it was Tohru, rather than someone else. Tohru waved at Mie's small running figure that was so far away now, but she didn't look back...

"I smelled some yummy stuff from my office." said Shigure and he slid the paper doors. "What's for breakfast?" The four of them went into the kitchen and saw two things. One was an envelope and the other was the plate of four pastries.

"Oh..." Tohru said, looking at the pastries. "How cute!" she picked up hers which was obviously the one that looked like a girl's head. Yuki picked up his rat head shaped one and Kyo picked up his cat head shaped one.

Yuki smiled at his. "It's a shame to have to eat them." Tohru looked misty eyed at the other boys' pastries. They were so cute. But only silence came from Shigure. They looked at him. Shigure was looking at the letter. Yuki looked at the envelope. "To Kyo Sohma" he read aloud. "From Mie Sohma." Kyo looked up in panic. Could it say about he and Tohru?

Shigure asked Kyo. "What does this mean?" Kyo snatched the letter from him. In large words that covered the entire paper were the two words: **_DON'T FORGET! _**Kyo knew exactly what it meant. It meant to to remember what she'd said the night before. But Kyo was not one to admit this. He quickly lied to Shigure.

"I have no idea what it means, Shigure." he said, and quickly got back into character in time to fake a few more words. "Damn seahorse with her crappy writing... We can never tell what she's talking about." Tohru smiled and took a bit of her pastry.

"Wow! It's good!"

OK.

That's the end of this crappy chapter. TT Kyo was out of character a lot in this chapter, but I swear, I'll do better!

Reviews are really apprechiated

Kyo: You freak.

Miho: I BEG YOUR PARDON?

Kagura: MIHO, DON'T HIT HIM!

Miho: May I?

Yuki: Be my guest.

Miho: thank you! punches Kyo

Kyo: GOD DAMN YOU!

Miho: That was fun.

Yuki: It looked like it.

Miho and Yuki: Review!

Hatori: … Or else I'll stab you with my syringe.


End file.
